Hogwarts: colegio para hijos de multimillonarios
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Howarts es un colegio para niños ricos, la mayoria de ellos son hijos de peligrosos mafiosos o respetados empresarios, la familia Potter es la mas adinerada junto a la familia Malfoy. Summary completo adentro y advertencias tambien, universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro, no soy una principiante en esto de escribir Fic, pero tampoco soy una experta.

Los presonajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ellos son de J.k Rowling.

Summary: Howarts es un colegio para niños ricos, la mayoria de ellos son hijos de peligrosos mafiosos o respetados empresarios, la familia Potter es la mas adinerada junto a la familia Malfoy.

Samuel y Alan Potter ingresan ese año al colegio, los dos son mimados por sus padres, James Potter y Lily Potter, quienes por estar pendiente de estos dos, se olvidaron de su tercer hijo Harry Potter, quien tiene un pasado que desea olvidar, un pasado que lo hizo cambiar cuando solo tenia ocho años, todo por que su padre lo mando a un colegio de plebeyos, para que viera lo que seria su vida cuando cumpliera los 18 años y ahi lo conocio a el, el quien cambio su vida irremediablemente.

Esta historia contendra Slash (relacion ChicoxChico), pero aun no me decido por la pareja de Harry, por lo que si eres homofobino, no leas, estas advertido. Es un Dark!Harry.

* * *

Howarts es un colegio, en donde la mayoría de los alumnos eran hijos de multimillonarios, importantes empresarios, renombrados abogados o peligrosos mafiosos.

Entre las familias con mas dinero, destacaban: Los Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, Black y muchas otras a las cual el dinero les sobraba.

Ese año, entraban los dos hijos varones de los Potter.

El mayor era Samuel Potter, de 11 años, un chico moreno, sus ojos eran de un color café como los de su padre, un liso cabello azabache. Un chico inteligente, y mimado por sus padres.

El menor era Alan Potter, de 10 años, un chico menudo, ojos de color café verdoso, moreno y un cabello pelirrojo como el de su madre, quien daba gracias a Merlín de que no sacaran el mismo pelo desordenado e imposible de domar como el de su padre. De personalidad seria y también era mimado por sus padres.

Lily y James dedicaban la mayoría de su tiempo en sus dos hijos, pero por estar siempre al pendiente de estos, se olvidaron de su tercer hijo Harry Potter.

Harry era un chico de piel blanca, un desordenado cabello azabache como el de su padre, a quien no consideraba como tal, usaba anteojos, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, definitavemente mucho más hermosos que los de su madre, a quien tampoco consideraba como tal. Tenia una inteligencia mayor a la de sus dos hermanos, aprendía mas rápido, le gustaba leer, su carácter era serio, muy pocas veces dejaba mostrar sus emociones y la mayoría de las veces que lo hacia, era con Estela, una sirvienta a la que consideraba su madre, debía ser por que nunca pudo conocer el amor de una y por que esta lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Ademas de que el era mayor que sus hermanos, ya que tenia doce años.

Howarts se dividía en cuatro casas; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Slytherin era la casa en la cual la mayoría de los alumnos eran hijos de peligrosos mafiosos y contrabandistas, Salazar Slytherin era un mafioso a escondidas de los otros fundadores, se le dice la casa de las serpientes, por lo frío y astutos que llegan a ser.

Hufflepuff es la casa en donde van futuros Doctores.

Gryffindor es la casa de los leones, por lo valiente y orgullosos que son, de ahí salen respetados empresarios y arquitectos.

Ravenclaw es la casa de futuros abogados e ingenieros.

Estela era la encargada de ir a Howarts e inscribir a Samuel y Alan, y por ende también a Harry, quien la regaño por hacer tal cosa, no por que no quisiera ir a la escuela, sino por que pudieron haberla pillado y despedirla, algo que el no quería.

* * *

Harry estaba un tanto nervioso ese día, Estela lo había acompañado a comprar sus cosas al Callejón Diagon en cuanto le llego su lista de útiles, con el dinero de sus padres, que estos no le prestaran mucha atención, casi nada, no significaba que no sabían de su existencia y no le dieran el dinero suficiente para comprarse sus cosas.

Después de que Estela estuviera a punto de ser despedida por haberlo inscrito en Howarts sin el permiso de sus padres, el se había echado la culpa diciendo que se lo había ordenado el, ya que ellos no lo hicieron, ante lo cual no tuvieron nada por lo que replicar y su padre le había entregado una suma cantidad de dinero, diciendo que era para que comprara sus cosas.

Así que ahora se encontraba esperando a que el tren que llevaba hacia Howarts llegara, con Estela acompañándolo, sus padres estaban muy preocupados por sus hermanos.

El tren llego y el se despidió de Estela, quien estaba llorando por verlo irse, cuanto la extrañaría.

El tren partió y el fue a buscar un vagón vacío, pero por el camino choco con un chico rubio de aspecto engreído que se le quedo viendo un tanto raro, debía ser por su ropa que Estela le había regalado para su cumpleaños, una polera negra, unos jeans color caqui, una chaqueta de quiksilver de color negro y unos zapatos de hip hop, para el lo mas importante era estar cómodo con la ropa que vestía, y eso lo hacia sentirse cómodo, no como esos trajes que tenia que usar para las fiestas que se daban en Howarts, menuda tontería.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto altaneramente el chico frente a el.

-Me llamo Harry- pocas veces hablaba, lo cual sucedía cuando estaba con Estela o cuando quería comprar algo, por eso su voz no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser usada y se oía bajito.

-Habla más fuerte que no te escuche- le espeto el rubio

Aclarándose un poco la garganta, le respondió nuevamente, solo que esta ves mas fuerte –Me llamo Harry-

-Harry, ¿y tu apellido?- si que ese chico era molesto.

-Eso no importa- le respondió un claramente fastidiado Harry.

-De todos modos lo sabre cuando te seleccionen, yo soy Draco Malfoy- sonaba orgulloso por ser hijo de un peligroso mafioso.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Malfoy- sin mas que decir, siguió por su camino esperando encontrar un vagón vacío, sin ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Draco, quien había esperado otra reacción, como miedo o admiración, pero no espero ser pasado de largo, cualquiera hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de hablar con el, por que nadie quería tener de enemigo al hijo de un peligroso mafioso, pero Harry había conocido a uno mucho mas peligroso cuando tenia solo ocho años y el otro unos dieciséis, quien cambio su vida por completo e hizo que nunca volviera a ser el mismo. Algo de lo que Estela no estaba ni enterada y el nunca le diria, un secreto que se llevaria hasta la tumba.

* * *

Este cap lo modifique un poco, ya que gracias a Miripunky, me di cuenta que es imposible que una persona que tiene 11 años, tenga un hermano menor por tres meses, un pequeño error, asi que Alan tendra 10 y Samuel 11. Eso no sera un impedimento a que entre a Howarts, ya que siendo un colegio para hijos de multimillonarios, mientras los padres paguen, no habra ningun problema con la edad.

* * *

Esta historia la tuve por dias en mi cabeza, hasta que decidi escribirla y subirla, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

**¡Dejen Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui subi el 2ºcap, ya lo tenia escrito en un cuaderno, asi que solo era copiarlo en word, subirlo y publicarlo, no se cuanto demore en subir el proximo cap, me falta poco para entrar a la media y no se como seran las tareas, por lo que estoy aprovehando mis vacaciones para escribir este Fic, aunque igual seguire escribiendo mas cap en cuanto entre a estudiar, como lo hacia cuando estaba en el cole y no daban mucha tarea.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling.

* * *

Cuando finalmente logro encontrar un vagón vacío, entro y se sentó sin gracia, por fuera se mostraba serio como siempre, pero por dentro era un torbellino de nervios, nunca había hablado con otros niños que no fueran sus dos hermanos, si a discutir e insultarse se le podía decir así.

Bueno, la verdad es que solo discutía con Samuel, por que Alan se quedaba callado, nunca había hablado con el y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería como a un hermano.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta de su vagón se abrió y por esta entro un chico pelirrojo de aspecto aristocrático, que lo miraba como si el fuera un molestoso chicle pegado en su lujoso zapato.

-¿Quién eres tu?, deberías saber que a Howarts solo van los hijos de familias con dinero, como la mía- ¿Por qué todos los ricos tenían que ser tan pedantes?, el era hijo de los Potter, la familia con mas dinero y no por eso andaba creyéndose la gran cosa, el mismo no se consideraba un miembro de su familia.

-Yo soy Harry, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- esta vez hablo mas fuerte que cuando estaba con Malfoy.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- los Weasley eran conocidos por ser grandes arquitectos y empresarios, ganaban mucho dinero cada uno con su actual trabajo, solo los mayores, ya que los menores seguían en Howarts. No era de esperar que a este tal ¿Ron?, se le subieran los humos de la cabeza -¿De que familia eres?, OH, perdón, por la ropa que llevas, dudo mucho que sea una con dinero- se burlo Weasley

"_Mucho mas del que tu familia tiene, si" _se burlo Harry mentalmente

-Yo soy un Potter, ¿acaso no ves que lamentablemente tengo el mismo aspecto que mi padre James Potter?- el tal Ron se quedo callado, pero poco después empezó a decir que el mentía, que los Potter solo tenían dos hijos –Eso es por que a mi no me quieren, que no me muestren abiertamente en publico lo muestra, los Potter no son tan buenos como todos creen, mi nana me ha criado desde que tengo uso de memoria y creo que fue lo mejor, por que si mi madre, la que me dio a luz, lo hubiera hecho, seria igual de pedante y molestoso como tu, por lo que habrás entendido que no eres de mi agrado y que te agradecería que salieras de mi vagón- el pelirrojo estaba rojo de tanta rabia, haciéndole competencia a su cabello.

-Esto no se quedara así Potter, me encargare de destruirte- eso mismo le había dicho "el" cuando se entero de que era hijo de los Potter, además de haberlo pillado de infraganti cuando se estaba besando con alguien mas, por que "el", tenia una insana obsesión con el, quería controlar su vida, su tiempo, no quería que estuviera con nadie.

Se acerco peligrosamente hacia el pelirrojo hasta tenerlo acorralado contra la puerta, bajo la curiosa mirada de los que pasaban por ahí, lo que no le importo en lo mas mínimo, ahora este no estaba rojo de rabia, si no de otra cosa, se acerco a la oreja del pelirrojo y le dijo.

-Puedes hacer de todo, pero te darás cuenta que no podrás hacerme daño, nada de lo que hagas lo podrá lograr, por que ya nada puede hacerlo, con el paso de los años aprendí a no sentir nada, ni si quiera el dolor, mucho menos esa estúpida cosa que algunos llaman "amor", por que soy como un cascaron vacío, aunque si puedo sentir a la muerte en cada persona, puedo ver fácilmente como la vida de alguien se va apagando poco a poco- agarro el brazo de un asustado Ron, abrió la puerta de su vagón y lo lanzo bruscamente hacia fuera, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas frene a la impresionada mirada de los demás alumnos, especialmente de la de Draco Malfoy, que había alcanzado a escuchar un poco de la conversación, lo que lo tenia mas intrigado acerca de ese chico llamado Harry, el se consideraba experto en no mostrar sus emociones, pero estaba realmente anonadado de saber que ese chico podía controlar sus emociones, llegando al punto de no sentir nada y que pudiera sentir la muerte en las personas, era magnifico.

* * *

Eso era por que Harry le había ganado a la muerte, estuvo frente a ella y logro sobrevivir, aunque el solo podía saber cuando una persona moría por que el quería saberlo, era la mayoría del tiempo una maldición, pero también una bendición, por que gracias a ello, sabia cuando sus padres morirían y eso hacia que el siguiera adelante, aunque también sabia cuando seria su hora de morir, por lo que tenia pensado hacer grandes cosas en Howarts y no desaprovecharía su tiempo de vida.

-Algo tan valioso como la vida, no se puede desperdiciar y menos cuando uno sabe su hora de morir, queridos padres, disfruten su vida, por que no lo podrán hacer después que estén muertos- murmuro Harry para si mismo, si, la vida realmente era valiosa.

* * *

Es un tanto corto, pero es lo que tenia escrito, de igual modo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW! **(Y gracias a aquellos que lo han dejado)


	3. Chapter 3

Parece que ultimamente he tenido un estallido de inspiracion, aqui el 3ºcap.

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling.

* * *

_-Algo tan valioso como la vida, no se puede desperdiciar y menos cuando uno sabe su hora de morir, queridos padres, disfruten su vida, por que no lo podrán hacer después que estén muertos- murmuro Harry para si mismo, si, la vida realmente era valiosa._

Después de esa agitada conversación con el pelirrojo, Harry se dispuso a estar tranquilo, pero pareciera que nunca podría conseguirlo, por que al momento de sentarse, una chica entro a su vagón.

-Hola, supongo que tu debes ser ese tal Harry del que todos están hablando- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Si, yo soy ese tal Harry- _"¿es que nunca voy a poder estar tranquilo?"_

-Yo soy Hermione Granger- Harry nunca había oído hablar de alguna familia Granger –No, mi familia no es millonaria- respondió antes de que Harry le preguntara.

-Debes estar agradecida- le dijo Harry

-¿Agradecida de que?- le pregunto ella

-De no ser millonaria, por que de otro modo te hubieras comportado igual que Weasley- y el no tenia demasiadas ganas de volver a tratar con un niño al que se le subían los humos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, no estoy agradecida, mi familia tiene muchas necesidades, pero estoy bien con lo que tenemos- presentía que esa chica le caería bien.

-Creo que podríamos ser algo así como ¿amigos?- nunca había sido bueno en eso de ofrecer su amistad.

-Si, la verdad es que no me gusta la forma de ser de los ricos, son insoportables- el entendía eso.

-Si, pero antes que nada tienes que saber una cosa- si la chica quería ser su amiga después de saber que era un Potter, sabría que no podía confiar en ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo soy Harry Potter- la chica se quedo viéndolo como diciendo "¿Y eso que?".

-¿Eso me tiene que importar?-

-No, para nada, si quieres puedes sentarte- esta acepto y se sentó, el resto del viaje la pasaron conversando sobre las materias que pasarían en Howarts y se sintió a gusto como jamás lo había estado con alguien, esa chica había podido sacar al verdadero Harry que el mantenía guardado, si bien no le gusto, tampoco le molesto, por que el mismo se extrañaba, a veces, solo a veces.

El tren se detuvo y ellos esperaron a que todos bajaran, ya que pareciera que afuera el ambiente estaba muy… animado. Cuando vieron que todos empezaron a seguir a un hombre gigante con abundante barba, ellos bajaron y siguieron a aquel hombre, que por lo que habían alcanzado a escuchar, se llamaba Hagrid y era el conserje del colegio.

Si Harry tuviera que ser sincero en ese momento con sus emociones, hubiera dicho que estaba muy nervioso y entusiasmado, pero como estaba no acostumbrado a mostrarlas, se mantenía serio y caminaba silenciosamente al lado de Hermione, quien estaba agarrada a su brazo izquierdo como si el fuera un salvavidas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry.

-Mas o menos, solo estoy un poco nerviosa- le respondió la castaña -¿Tu no lo estas?-

-Si- fue la respuesta de Harry

-No pareces estarlo-

-Eso es por que yo puedo controlar mis emociones, y por lo tanto, no las muestro, pero eso no significa que no me sienta nervioso y entusiasmado por dentro- subió a la lancha que los llevaría a Howarts y le ofreció su mano a Hermione, quien acepto un tanto asustada

-¿Me podrías enseñar?- le pregunto esta cuando ya estaban llegando a la escuela.

-Que cosa- llegaron y ayudo a bajarse a Hermione

-El poder ocultar mis emociones, siempre he querido hacerlo- le dijo esta mientras se bajaba rápidamente –odio estas cosas- comento en voz alta.

-No es llegar y hacerlo, toma tiempo poder lograr controlar del todo tus emociones-

-Ya, pero quiero que me enseñes-

- Esta bien, te enseñare, pero después no me andes diciendo que no puedes hacerlo y no me eches la culpa-

-No lo haré- caminaron rápidamente tratando de seguir el paso de sus otros compañeros, quienes ya habían llagado a la gran puerta, esta se abrió y todos entraron, un gran comedor los recibió y había una mujer en una computadora que escogía tu casa, con un identificador de huella, cada uno fue marcando su dedo y cuando llego el turno de sus hermanos, quienes quedaron en Gryffindor, todo el comedor aplaudió, Malfoy había quedado en Slytherin, Weasley en Gryffindor, Hermione en Ravenclaw y faltaban dos alumnos para que fuera su turno.

-Potter, Harry- todos en el comedor guardaron silencio, para segundos después, empezar a murmurar, haciendo que a Harry le doliera la cabeza, se acerco y puso su dedo en el identificador de huella, la computadora demoro un rato en escoger, pero finalmente escogió.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- todos en el comedor quedaron sorprendidos, los Potter eran conocidos por ser todos de Gryffindor, así que era algo nuevo que uno quedara en Slytherin, la mesa de las serpientes estallo en aplausos, poco después lo siguieron las otras mesas, que todavía no salían de su impresión.

Se sentó al lado de un chico llamado Theodore Nott, quien indemiatamente le hecho el ojo, así como también algunas chicas y chicos, en especial Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, gracias a aquellos que han dejado Review, eso me anima a continuar y a saber que mi historia esta siendo aceptada.

**¡DEJEN REVIWE!**

(no soy muy buena respondiendo Review, pero tratare de hacerlo)


	4. Chapter 4

El cap me quedo muy corto, de igual modo espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling.

* * *

La cena de Bienvenida paso amenamente para las otras casas, menos para Slytherin, ya que todos querían conocer mas a "fondo" a Harry Potter, así que para cuando la comida termino, este se paro rápidamente y salio del gran comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.

No cesó de caminar sino hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

-Genial- murmuro para si mismo, iba a darse la vuelta cuando una especie de ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la oscuridad le llamo la atención, se acerco para ver que era, estaba a punto de llegar cuando algo o alguien lo agarro fuertemente del hombro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a decirle que se largara, pero no pudo, ya que el hombre que se encontraba frente a el, era Severus Snape, que por lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros de casa, era el temido profesor de Química, pero que para ellos, era alguien a quien admiraban.

-Se puede saber que esta haciendo a estas horas en los pasillos, tan alejado de su casa- Harry lo miro sin inmutarse.

-Me perdí- fue la simple respuesta de Harry, Severus se tuvo que recordar así mismo que ese mocoso era de Slytherin, que no debía bajarle puntos solo por ser hijo del bastardo de James Potter.

-Bien, lo guiare hacia donde quedan las habitaciones de los de primero- Harry solo asintió y lo siguió, olvidándose completamente de aquellos ojos, que seguían mirándolo y que entre la oscuridad, el dueño de estos sonreía lascivamente.

-Te encontré Harry- cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, inmediatamente hubiera salido corriendo de ahí, ya que la voz de aquel hombre se oía tan macabra como su risa.

Después de dejar al mocoso de Potter en la habitación y advertirle que si seguía "perdiéndose", a el no le importaría que fuera de su casa, que igualmente lo castigaría, este solo asintió y entro al que seria su cuarto por siete años en Howarts, estaba cansado, así que lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue ir a su maleta y sacar su pijama, regalo de Estela, después se metió al baño y se cambio, se lavo los dientes y se fue a acostar, ni se dio cuenta que su compañero de cuarto era Draco Malfoy, quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir muy bien, pesadillas de lo que había pasado hace ya dos años seguían frescamente en su memoria y lo atormentaban cada vez que se dormía, muy pocas veces podía dormir bien y eso se debía a que de vez en cuando tomaba pastillas para dormir, no había podido llevarlas a Howarts ya que Estela las había visto y se las quito, diciéndole que era muy chico como para ingerir esas pastillas, solo que ella no sabia que el llevaba tomándolas desde que cumplió los doce, por que a esa edad empezó a tener pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir.

Por lo que cuando despertó al día siguiente, tenia un poco de ojeras y se veía mas cansado, cuando se levanto, había ido directamente al baño para cambiarse, no quería que su compañero de cuarto, a quien todavía no conocía, viera la cicatriz en su hombro en forma de "M", que le recordaba a cada segundo de su vida a "el". Ya completamente vestido, salio del baño y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a el, quien se le quedo viendo de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Malfoy- saludo fríamente después de recuperarse de la sorpresa e ir a ver su horario para ver que le tocaba ese día.

-Buenos días Potter- le saludo el rubio de la misma forma, para seguidamente entrar al baño.

* * *

Kisa Kuchiky: Si, me gusta Ron, pero de momento, el pelirrojo tendra esa personalidad, despues hare que cambie y se vuelva menos "pedante", y ni loca haria que la pareja de Harry fuera Theo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Como todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling.

* * *

Ese día la primera materia que le tocaba era Química, junto con Hufflepuff, después venia Naturaleza, compartía el salón con Ravenclaw, por lo que se podría sentar con Hermione y Lenguaje lo compartia con Gryffindor, tendria que aguantar a sus hermanos.

Se encontraba caminando hacia el salón de Química, en realidad estaba siguiendo a sus compañeros, ya que el no sabia en donde quedaba la sala y al parecer estos si.

Nott se le acerco y le paso un brazo por los hombros, enseguida el se tenso, no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara, aun cuando no le había molestado que Hermione lo hiciera, debía ser por que le tenia "confianza" y eran ¿amigos?

-Si quieres, después de terminar las clases te puedo dar un Tour por el colegio- la idea no sonaba tan mal, el único problema era quien se lo dijo. Nott era de segundo, por lo que conocería el castillo bastante bien, además de que el no conocía a nadie de Howarts, solo a Hermione, Malfoy y Weasley, quienes estaban en su mismo año, aunque teóricamente el debería haber entrado cuando cumplió los doce, pero como siempre, sus padres eran los culpables.

-Bien- acepto Harry, e inmediatamente, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Nott.

-Perfecto, te espero afuera de la entrada de Slyhetin- Harry asintió y se dispuso a entrar a su salón, mas el firme agarre que Nott mantenía en su hombro se lo impidió, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a decirle que lo soltara, pero no espero que este lo besara frente a los otros alumnos, quienes se quedaron mirando la escena un tanto impresionados, mas la mayor sorpresa se la llevo Draco quien venia detrás de estos, cuando Nott finalmente lo soltó, solo se quedo mirándolo y le sonrío sensualmente. Lo que le cortó la respiración a más de uno, se acerco al oído del embobado Slytherin y le dijo.

-Parece que nos llevaremos muy bien- se separo de este y entro al salón, se sentó en el ultimo banco y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, después espero pacientemente a que el profesor llegara y fue el único que no se sobresalto cuando la puerta fue bruscamente abierta.

-Saquen su libro en la página 20- ordeno Snape nada mas llegar, todos obedecieron y abrieron rápidamente su libro, la clase empezó, algunos se tiraban papelitos, otros se hablaban, mas toda actividad ceso cuando el profesor Snape se paro repentinamente de su asiento y se acerco hacia una pobre Hufflepuff, le quito lo que tenia en la mano y le dijo –A que viene a la escuela Señorita Warrington?- la chica solo se quedo callada, agarro rápidamente su libro y se puso a leer, en todo ese rato Snape noto que Harry en ningún momento había quitado la vista de su libro, pareciera que después de todo, Harry Potter no era igual de holgazán como su padre.

* * *

Harry siempre fue un chico estudioso, aun cuando había ido a una escuela de "plebeyos", sacaba las mejores notas, los profesores le tenían cariño, pero ellos no sabían que el era hijos de los Potter, su nombre seguía siendo Harry, pero había tomado prestado el apellido de Estela, en ese tiempo no quería ser objeto de miradas envidiosas o recelosas, ahora eso le daba igual.

Las clases terminaron y Harry fue a la sala de Naturaleza, allí paso un agradable rato conversando con Hermione, aunque no dejaron de lado la clase, la profesora Pomona Sprout era muy buena enseñando, cuando la clase termino, dio un largo suspiro, no quería ver a sus hermanos, se había dado cuenta que Slytherin y Gryffindor eran casas enemigas y que a nadie le caía bien el otro.

Lenguaje le tocaba con la Profesora Minerva McGonnagall, alguien que no tenia favoritismos, aunque tampoco le tuviera aprecio a la casa Slytherin, todo era mas fácil cuando iba al colegio de "plebeyos", al entrar al salón, se dio cuenta que habían pocos Gryffindor, se notaba que no tenían puntualidad, los de su casa ya estaban todos sentados, aunque se podía notar la tensión en el aire, como lo hizo en las otras clases, se sentó al fondo y ahí espero a que la profesora llegara.

Por la puerta entraron sus hermanos seguidos por casi toda la casa Gryffindor, le dio gracia ver como Weasley les hablaba y estos ni le prestaban atención, hasta ese momento Samuel no pareciera haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, por que vio como su hermano se dirigía hacia donde estaba el sonriendo maliciosamente. Obviamente acompañado por Alan.

-Harry, no esperaba verte todavía, pensaba que estarías arrastrándote por los pasillos como la estúpida serpiente que eres, buscando llegar a tiempo a clases igual que los de tu casa- la tensión aumento mas, toda la casa Slytherin veía con odio a Samuel, que fuera un Potter no lo salvaría de la paliza que le esperaba.

-Lo que yo veo, es que aquí los únicos que faltaban en llegar, eran los estúpidos leones, por que las serpientes llegaron mucho antes- vio como a su hermano le subían los colores a la cara del enfado, para seguidamente agarrarlo de sus solapas y levantarlo de su asiento, Samuel debería saber ya que nunca le podría ganar en las peleas, no por nada fue entrenado por "el", así que agarrando el brazo de su hermano, lo apretó fuertemente, causando así que este lo soltara.

-Sabes que nunca podrás ganarme en fuerza- lo soltó y volvió a su asiento, en ese momento, la profesora Mcgonnagall entro al salón para ver como Samuel se abalanzaba sobre Harry, quien al no darse cuenta, cayo dolorosamente al piso, quedando su hermano encima de el en una pose demasiado comprometedora a opinión de Mcgonnagall, quien rápidamente separo a los dos jóvenes.

-Me decepciona joven Potter- la clase no sabia a cual de los dos Potter se lo había dicho, aunque su mirada estaba posada en Samuel, dejando en claro a quien se lo decía.

-Profesora, me gustaría que a mi me llamara Harry, por que de lo contrario, no sabre si me esta hablando a mi o a Samuel, aunque este mirando a mi hermano- le dijo Harry.

-Por primera ven en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry- declaro su hermano.

Minerva dejo pasar ese incidente, pero les advirtió que si los volvía a ver peleándose, los castigaría, ellos asintieron y cada quien fue a su lugar, a media clase, Harry se sintió mal y le pidió permiso a Mcgonnagall para ir a la enfermería, debió haberse visto realmente mal ya que esta acepto.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo jalo hacia una habitación, haciendo que cayera al piso, con un cuerpo encima suyo, se sentía realmente mal y no tenia energías como para pelear, intento librarse del agarre, mas dejo de hacerlo cuando una voz demasiado conocida le hablo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Harry- el agarre aflojo y se vio cara a cara con Tom Marvolo Ryddle, quien lo beso sin miramiento alguno.

* * *

Ahora saben quien es "el".

La "M" es por Marvolo, ya que si hubiera puesto la "T" o la "R", seria facil saber quien fue aquel chico que le cambio la vida a Harry, desde ahora, creo que los capitulos seran mas interesantes, no dare detalles de lo que pasara en el proximo cap, pero creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW! **(Y gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarlo)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

* * *

Harry intentaba librarse del agarre de Tom, pero este tenia mas fuerza que el, ademas de que sentia como su ropa cada vez era mas escaza, aunque Tom tampoco se quedaba atras.

-No sabes cuanto extrañe tu cuerpo Harry, no me importa que seas un Potter, ahora no dejare que nada nos separe, ni esta estupida escuela- Harry estaba haciendo un vano esfuerzo por impedir que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias de Tom, pero era imposible para el no sentir placer, y se jactaba de no poder sentir dolor -Eres hermoso, no se como pude dejarte, simplemente nunca podre dejar de amarte- ahi estaba esa estupida palabra, por eso habia dejado de ver a Tom, no queria que nadie lo amara.

-Sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti- le dijo fríamente Harry, cesando cualquier movimiento por parte de Tom.

-Ya lo se- Ryddle se veía triste, Harry no podía hacer nada, sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían, beso fugazmente a Tom y se separo de este, se vistió y salio de la habitación, se sentía un poco mejor, pero igualmente haría esa visita a la enfermería.

Cuando por fin llego a la enfermería, habían unos dos chicos mayores que el, estaban de espalda a el, algo que agradecía, ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese momento, no dudaba que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso de Tom, por lo que cuando vio a la enfermera se acerco a esta y le dijo.

-La profesora Mcgonnagall me dio permiso para venir aquí ya que me sentía mal- esta asintió e hizo que se acostara en una de las camillas, muy cómodas cabe decir.

-Supongo que eres de primer año- Harry asintió -bien, yo soy Poppy Pomfrey, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Harry Potter- la enfermera no se mostró sorprendida, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia que los Potter tenían tres hijos, aunque ahora no era un secreto para nadie.

Después de revisar a Harry, le dio una pastilla para el dolor de guata, dejo que se acostara y fue a ver a los otros dos jóvenes que habían ido ese día a la enfermería.

-Muy bien jóvenes Weasley, me dirán por que están aquí-

-Poppy, nos sentimos mal de la cabeza...-

-Muy mal, le pedimos permiso a la…-

-Profesora Sybill para venir a aquí- terminaron los dos gemelos de la familia Weasley al unísono.

-Bien, los revisare para ver si verdaderamente tienen algo- después de comprobar que efectivamente estaban con dolor de cabeza, también les dio una pastilla y dejo que se recostaran, pero los hermanos no lo hicieron y en cambio, después de que Poppy saliera de la enfermería, fueron hacia la camilla en donde estaba Harry durmiendo profundamente.

-Nuestro pequeño Ronny no nos dijo que era tan lindo, ¿no estas de acuerdo George?-

-Si Fred, estoy de acuerdo-

-Ronny esta loco si cree que lo lastimaremos- hablo Fred.

-Tienes toda la razon Fred, podriamos despertarlo- le dijo George,

-Y asi ver de que color son sus ojos- se miraron y sonrieron traviesamente, se ganaron a cada lado de la camilla, acercaron sus manos hacia la guata de Harry y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, este despertó rápidamente y trato de hacer que pararan, se estaba riendo cuando los dos hermanos pararon y lo miraron.

-Hola, yo soy George y el es…- no alcanzo a terminar de presentar a su hermano ya que este se le adelanto.

-Yo soy Fred- Harry tenia las mejillas coloradas y estaba respirando agitadamente debido a las cosquillas.

-Yo soy Harry- les dijo cuando ya pudo respirar mas bien.

-Un gusto conocerte Harry- hablaron los dos.

Conversaron un buen rato, la verdad es que solo fueron los gemelos, ya que Harry no participaba mucho, su cabeza estaba todavía con Tom.

Mientras que en la otra parte del castillo, mas precisamente en Slytherin, un muy enojado Theodore Nott estaba pateando todo lo que encontraba, Potter no había llegado y el estuvo esperandolo mucho tiempo.

* * *

Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido el cap mas corto de la historia, no que los otros sean muy largos.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Perdon por la demora, hace poco entre al liceo y es muy cansador ir, levantarse a las siete de la mañana, y salir a las 16:45, me da sueño y en cuanto llego a la casa, me cambio de ropa y me hecho una siesta.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling.

* * *

Aqui estan las clases de Harry y sus respectivos profesores, para que algunos no se confundan.

**Asignauras obligatorias:**

Quimica: Severus Snape.

Naturaleza: Pomona Sprout.

Lenguaje: Minerva McGonnagall.

Duelo y Defensa: Galatea Merrythought.

Astronomia: Aurora Sinistra

Sociedad: Vuthbert Binns (aqui no es un fantasma)

Idiomas: Filius Flitwick

**Asignaturas Electivas:**

Matemática: Séptima Vector.

Cuidado de animales: Silvanus Ketteblurn

Religión: Sybill Trelawney.

Ciencia y Tecnologia: En este capitulo lo sabran.

**Otras asignaturas:**

Educación Física: Madame Ronald Hooch.

Transporte: Wilkie Twycross (seria Aparicion)

Y creo que esas serian por ahora, los profesores se iran cambiando mas adelante, igual que en la pelicula, solo que esto es diferente (espero haberme explicado bien)

* * *

Harry no sabia que hacer por primera vez, Nott no dejaba de perseguirlo y reclamarle por haberlo dejado plantado, nunca podía tener un momento de paz, especialmente cuando Tom estaba en la escuela, actuando como un simpático profesor y actuando fríamente con el, castigarlo por nada y hacer que fuera a sus aposentos, en donde lo castigaba hasta el cansancio, aunque castigar no era la palabra adecuada, pero para el lo era, ya que siempre al termino de su castigo, quedaba agotado y apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Y todo por que Tom apareció un día con el director en el salón diciendo que era el nuevo profesor.

_Nott ya estaba empezando a ponerse pesado, nunca podía estar solo, ni siquiera en su recamara, ya que siempre despertaba en medio de la noche con Nott encima suyo, claro que este siempre terminaba en la enfermería._

_Lo bueno era que por ese día tenia menos horas de clases, como unas cuatro o cinco, la primera clase era Ciencia y Tecnología, duraba una hora y media, la segunda era Idiomas, esta duraba igual una hora y media, la ultima que le tocaba era Educación Física, la cual duraba unas dos horas._

_Alisto todas sus cosas y salio de su recamara, habían algunos de quinto y sexto año en el salón, todos un tanto dormidos, no le importo y siguió con su camino, fue el primero en llegar al salón de clases, no le gustaba sentarse de los primeros, pero lo haría de todas formas, había que probar algo nuevo ¿no?, se entretuvo un rato leyendo su libro, claro que no tenia nada que ver con la clase, pero de igual modo lo leía, __**Inteligencia genial**__, escrito por Michael J. Gelb, un libro con siete principios claves para desarrollar la inteligencia, inspirados en la vida y obra de Leonardo da Vinci._

_Lo había encontrado por casualidad en la biblioteca de su padre, al principio solo le había echado una hojeada, pero después no pudo dejar de leerlo, todavía no lo terminaba, el era de esas personas que se tomaban su tiempo para leer, no tenia prisa en terminarlo rápidamente. El resto de sus compañeros empezaron a llegar, y el no quitaba la vista de su libro, solo lo hizo cuando por la puerta entro el director Dumbledore, los alumnos no sabían por que el director estaba ahí y no su profesor._

_Dumbledore se paro en medio de la sala y con una sonrisa dijo. _

_-Alumnos, tengo el agrado de presentarles a su nuevo profesor, deben preguntarse a que se debe eso y es por que su antiguo profesor esta enfermo y no puede salir de su hogar, además que la vejez siempre nos afecta, pero bueno, sin mas les presentare a su nuevo profesor, si es tan amable de entrar señor Ryddle- ese apellido a Harry no le gusto nada, por la puerta, entro un ¿feliz? Tom, las chicas de Hufflepuff inmediatamente suspiraron, y es que no era para menos, a Tom le quedaba perfectamente el uniforme que usaban los profesores, los pantalones se le pegaban a las piernas, la camisa la llevaba con dos botones desabrochados, y la usualmente negra tunica que a todos los profesores les quedaba mal, a el le sentaba de maravilla, claro que Harry ya había visto a Tom muchas veces con diferente tipo de ropa, unas mas reveladoras que otras, por lo que no se encontraba lo mas mínimamente afectado por eso, sino por que Tom, el mafioso mas peligroso que jamás haya conocido, estaba ahí, sonriendo de lo lindo en medio del salón, presentándose como su nuevo profesor, desde ese momento supo que estaba realmente… jodido._

Desde ese día su vida había dado un giro de 180º grados, sabia que habían unos rumores circulando por el colegio acerca de que a el, a el, le gustaba el nuevo profesor y por eso hacia algo para que Tom lo castigara, pero era todo al revés, Ryddle era el que lo castigaba sin razón y el que lo poseía cada vez estaban en los aposentos de este, sabia que nadie le creería, incluso pensó en decírselo a Hermione, pero descarto inmediatamente esa opción, después de todo, Tom tenia veinte años y el solo doce, ahí había una gran diferencia de edad y dudaba mucho que alguien le creyera si dijera que el profesor Ryddle lo violaba, aunque no fuera del todo cierto ya que igualmente disfrutaba del sexo con Tom. Realmente estaba jodido, muy jodido.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola y perdon por el retraso, es que tuve un par de problemas y debido a eso no pude subir este cap, aparte de que subi otra historia, espero que la lean, esta en mi perfil, se llama "Campamento para delincuentes" es un Drarry.

Advertencias: este capitulo contendra violacion, asi que si no te gusta, saltate esa parte, pondre **WARNING** cuando lleguemos a esa parte.

Y bueno, como todos saben, los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Harry, su moreno amigo siempre llegaba tarde a clases, apenas comía, tenia unas negras ojeras, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y lo peor de todo, es que ese nuevo profesor no dejaba de castigarlo.

Malfoy también había tomado nota de ello, por eso había estado siguiendo a Potter, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo cuando este entraba al despacho del nuevo profesor y eso lo enfadaba, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

Esa noche nuevamente Harry iba al despacho de Ryddle, sin saber que Draco lo seguía y esta vez el rubio no estaba dispuesto a quedarse afuera de esa habitación sin saber que pasaba ahí dentro.

En una de las noches que había estado haciendo eso, se había topado con Granger, se habían mirado solo un poco y cada quien siguió con su camino, después al siguiente día, la chica lo llamo y le contó sobre su preocupación por Harry, los dos se unieron y Granger había descubierto la forma para hacer que el rubio pudiera entrar al despacho del profesor,

Por lo que se encontraba ahí, detrás de un pilar, viendo como nuevamente Potter se perdía tras esa puerta, como desearía en esos momentos que la magia existiera.

La chica Granger se demoraba en llegar y el no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados así, casi llego a la puerta cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse a medio camino.

-No seas impulsivo Malfoy- le susurro Hermione, Draco se calmo y se dejo guiar nuevamente por Granger detrás de aquel pilar –Bien, escucha, hay una puerta secreta, de la cual el profesor Ryddle no sabe, y esta está ubicada detrás de una biblioteca, tienes que entrar con mucho cuidado, ven, sígueme, te mostrare la entrada- el chico asintió, no caminaron mucho cuando Granger se detuvo girándose hacia el –Toca ese ladrillo y la entrada se abrirá- Draco hizo lo que ella dijo –Y Malfoy…suerte-el rubio asintió y tocando el ladrillo, miro con asombro como la pared se movía, dejando ver un oscuro pasillo –Ahí hay una antorcha- señalo la chica.

En verdad que se sentía muy nervioso, se había dado cuenta que aquel pasillo era mas oscuro de lo que parecía realmente, camino por poco cuando se encontró con una especie de palanca, tiro de ella hacia abajo, las paredes se movieron, cambiándose de lugar, lo único que se vio después fue una puerta color caoba, con una manija plateada y los visibles nervios del rubio.

Tragando pesadamente, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y como ciertamente dijo Granger, delante de el había una gran biblioteca, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, sino unos gemidos que parecían provenir de una puerta cercana, se acerco sin hacer demasiado ruido, agarro la perilla de la puerta, la giro, la abrió solo un poco, acerco su cabeza hacia aquel espacio y la imagen que vio lo dejo horrorizado y con unos celos enormes.

Por que ahí, en medio de aquella gran cama, se encontraba Harry, y debajo de este, el profesor Ryddle, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, solo que eso no era lo chocante, sino que Potter estaba "cabalgando" a Ryddle, de una forma tan…salvaje que arrancaba fuertes gemidos de los dos ocupantes.

* * *

Y fue en ese momento que Draco se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Harry, aunque se conocieran desde hace poco, desde que los dos entraron a la escuela, por que al momento en que lo vio, sintió una especie de mariposas en su estómago, unas ganas de hacer algo de lo que no tenia ni idea de que se tratara, había estado teniendo sueños muy perturbadores para sus once años, nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, ni cuando vio a sus padres demostrándose su "amor".

Quería acercarse y hacer que Harry, SU Harry dejara de moverse, de gemir, que dejara de hacer eso con Ryddle.

Se sobresalto cuando escucho un grito en la garganta de ambos, vio como ambos respiraban agitadamente y Harry se dejaba caer sobre el torso desnudo del mayor, haciendo que Draco viera aquel redondo trasero con "esa" cosa todavía dentro, quiso hacer algo, gritar, llorar, pero estaba paralizado, todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Mas su furia menguo al ver como Harry sacaba el miembro del mayor dentro de el y se levantaba de la cama.

-Sabes que esto no puede seguir así Tom, tu sabes perfectamente que ya todo termino hace tiempo- escucho que hablaba Harry, pero, ¿que era eso de que todo termino hace tiempo?

-Por más que intento olvidarte, no puedo, estuve tantos años buscándote mi amor, sabes perfectamente que te amo- por un momento Harry se mostró dubitativo ante esas palabras, pero pronto se recupero.

-Y sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti Tom, sabes perfectamente- pero Ryddle le impidió hablar.

-Si, ya se perfectamente que tu no quieres amar, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero sabes al igual que yo, que no puedes negar que estas sintiendo algo por mi- Draco cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-Si, lo que siento por ti solo es deseo Tom, tu me enseñaste a disfrutarlo contigo y con tus malditos "mortifagos", no se como puedes decirme que me amas después de haberme hecho eso- el rubio ahogo un gemido ante ese descubrimiento.

-En ese tiempo te odiaba Harry, tú lo sabes, pero después de que te fueras… sentí algo vacío en mi pecho, disfrutaba verte enojado, o como cuando eras mas chico y venias hacia mi llorando por que no entendías el por que tus padres te dejaban de lado y querían mas a tus dos hermanos, extrañaba todo de ti, extrañaba tu estrechez, tus gemidos cuando te poseía salvajemente, tu besos, pero sobre todo, extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo- Draco no pudo evitar llorar, esas palabras le hacían saber que no tenia oportunidad alguna con Harry, iba marcharse cuando la respuesta de Harry le llego clara y alta a sus oídos.

-Y aun así, todavía me sigues dañando y yo nunca podré amar a alguien que me dañe- ahora si que Draco se iba, que Harry no fuera de el, no quería decir que tampoco podría serlo y el estaba dispuesto a ganarse su corazón, pero por lo tanto, tenia que salir pronto de ahí, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta tras la biblioteca, la traspaso y la cerro, decidió no decirle nada de lo que vio a Granger.

* * *

**WARNING.**

Mientras que en la habitación, Tom después de escuchar la respuesta de Harry, había estado dolido y enojado, y sin darse cuenta, tenia a su niño amarrado a los postes de su cama, desnudo, mientras que el lo penetraba furiosamente.

-Tu eres solo mío Harry- con un fuerte gruñido, se vino una vez mas dentro del cuerpo de su Harry, se acostó a un lado de este y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Pero a Harry no le ocurría lo mismo, y esa misma noche, hizo lo que nunca se permitió hacer frente a otros, además de Tom, llorar, por todo su dolor, por que Tom esa misma noche había tomado su decisión y aunque Harry al principio quiso darle una oportunidad, ahora sabia que no podría hacerlo, por que aparte del dolor de su alma, también estaba el dolor de su cuerpo, de su desgarrado ano, que sangraba sin parar, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se sumió en la inconsciencia

* * *

Hasta ahora es el capitulo mas angst que he escrito, espero de corazÓn que les haya gustado.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Tom despertó al día siguiente sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, mas todo le quedo claro en cuanto vio a Harry a su lado, amarrado a los postes de su cama, con un manchón de…sangre en la sabana.

La respiración entrecortada de Harry lo volvió a la realidad, a esa cruel realidad en donde el había abusado de Harry, de alguien a quien amaba profundamente.

-H-Harry, despierta- mas el otro seguía sin abrir los ojos, acerco una de sus temblorosas manos al hombro del menor, y asustado, se dio cuenta que este estaba un tanto frío.

El pánico lo invadió, tan impropio de el, con una rapidez envidiable, desato a Harry, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hacia la bañera, ahí lo ducho, lavo los restos de sangre, sin poder evitarlo, se excito un poco al ver a Harry desnudo, pero se contuvo de hacer algo y secándolo, lo dejo en su cama con las piernas abiertas, su miembro se irguió mas, pero se recordaba que Harry estaba en ese estado por su culpa y que era su deber cuidarlo, fue hacia el baño, saco una pomada del estante, fue hacia donde se encontraba Harry, se agacho frente a el, unto sus dedos con la pomada, acerco sus dedos a la entrada de este, metió un dedo en aquel apretado circulo de carne, por dentro lo fue moviendo, untando todo con la pomada, cuando ya estuvo listo, vistió a Harry y lo dejo acostado en la cama, era una suerte que ese día no hubieran clases.

Se ducho y de paso aprovecho en masturbarse, ver a Harry tan expuesto lo hacia ponerse caliente, salio de la ducha, se seco y salio de esta sin nada cubriéndolo, en un momento dado, pareciera que Harry había despertado y había visto a Tom desnudo antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente, este no se entero de esto y siguió con lo suyo, cuando estuvo completamente vestido, salio de la habitación, poco después volvió con una bandeja en sus manos, la cual contenía un vaso de agua, otro de jugo, unas tostadas, hot cakes, una torta de chocolate y un platito con frutillas y guindas, como pudo, hizo que Harry despertara y se tomara el vaso con agua y que de palo comiera algo, por eso le había dado unas cuantas guindas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no fue lo mas conveniente, por que en el estado que se encontraba Harry, le costaba mantenerse despierto y por lo tanto, de demoraba en comerse la dichosa fruta, lo que hacia sacara la lengua y tomara la guinda de una forma… una vez mas, Tom resistió la tentación y solo probo un poco de los labios de Harry, sin llegar a mas, después dejo que este durmiera y el se comió los hot cakes, el resto de fruta y el jugo.

A pesar de que todavía era de día y se había levantado hace poco, le había entrado un poco de sueño y por lo mismo se había acostado al lado de Harry, quien como si buscara calor, se había acurrucado junto a el.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas, la primera, fue que Harry no estaba a su lado, la segunda, era que sentía su miembro completamente duro, la tercera fue que no le apretaban los boxers, sino que todo lo contrario, se sentía liberado, y la cuarta fue que algo tibio estaba LAMIENDO su pene.

Su primera reacción fue pegarle a quien estuviera haciéndole eso, pero como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, se dio cuenta de algo, que la ausencia de Harry y aquella humedad en su miembro, tenia que significarse algo.

Trago un poco y dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo se encontró ¡OH POR MERLIN!, que era Harry el que se la estaba mamando como un profesional y que además le sonreía.

-¿Harry? ¿Q-que crees que haces?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué que hago?, pues déjame pensar, creo que te estoy haciendo la mejor mamada de tu vida, si, eso creo- le dijo para seguidamente meterse el miembro de Tom por completo en su boca, esa vista provoco que todo pensamiento se fuera de la mente de Tom, dejo que su cabeza descansara contra la almohada, con sus manos apretó las sabanas, tenia los ojos cerrados y por lo mismo no se dio cuenta que Harry sonreía malignamente y probablemente si se hubiera dado cuenta, se habría alejado completamente del menor, por que ese que estaba ahí, ya no era aquel no tan inocente y calmado Harry, si no la bestia que vivía dentro de este, aquel que le hacia daño a los demás y aquel que lo había salvado de la muerte, aquel que se alimentaba de su odio y desesperación.

En la mente de este, el verdadero Harry estaba hecho un ovillo en un lugar oscuro, llorando silenciosamente, viendo como aquel ser que le había salvado la vida se apoderaba por completo de su cuerpo, y supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, por que Tom era la causa de que el casi muriera, por que este lo dejo con aquellos mafiosos y esto hicieron de todo con su cuerpo, lo violaron hasta la inconsciencia y cuando estuvo a punto de morir, cuando ya estaba viendo aquella luz a pesar de las personas que había asesinado, se apareció ese ser que lo había abrazado y le había susurrado palabras tranquilizadoras, diciéndole que lo salvaría de la muerte y le ayudaría a vengarse de los que le hicieron sufrir, que solo tenia que dejarlo poseer su cuerpo y le daría poder, el acepto y aquel ser se metió por completo en el, poseyéndolo y haciendo una masacre con aquellos sujetos.

Y en el momento en que aquel ser le hizo daño a Tom, supo que estaba siendo idiota por dejar que aquel ser dominara su cuerpo, una violación mas no significaba nada, después de todo, paso por ellas todo aquel tiempo en que no fue un Potter y nadie conocía su verdadero nombre, solo Tom, se levanto de su lugar y empezó a acercarse hacia aquella puerta que le haría daño al momento que intentara abrirla, pero que lo llevaría hacia su libertad.

Al momento en que toco la perilla, una fuerte carga de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que se doblara, pero no por eso dejo de intentar abrir la puerta, mientras mas se demorara, mayor seria el daño, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, cuando la maldita puerta se abrió y el salía disparado como una bala hacia delante.

_-MALDITO SEAS HARRY POTTER, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE CAIGAS EN LA DESESPERACION NO TE DEJARE SALIR DE AQUÍ NUNCA MAS, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?-_a pesar de que sonara como una amenaza, era una advertencia que le decía que ni por todo el daño que le hicieran, volviera a caer en la depresión.

_-Ya lo se-_ le respondió con toda sinceridad.

Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Tom tenia unas heridas por su cuerpo a causa del cuchillo que el tenia en su mano, lo soltó y se apresuro en ir al baño y traer todo lo necesario para curar las heridas, lo hizo todo en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar, mas un sollozo ahogado salio de su garganta al escuchar las palabras de Tom.

-S-supongo que así estamos a mano- miro el rostro de este y vio la triste sonrisa de Tom.

Sin saber el por que, dejo de curarlo y lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento, Tom se puso a llorar, acompañándolo a el.

-Perdóname Harry, no quería lastimarte- se disculpaba entre sollozos.

-No tienes por que disculparte Tom, no es la primera vez que esto me sucede- lo ultimo lo susurro en voz baja, y por lo mismo el otro no lo escucho.

-Juro que no quise hacerlo, pero cuando me dijiste que tu no me amaras nunca por que te daño, me sentí enojado y dolido y la rabia me nublo la razón como siempre lo hace y mffh- no pudo seguir hablando ya que Harry lo beso, pero ese era un beso de dolor, de dos almas que estaban arrepentidas por el daño que le hicieron al otro, dos almas que compartían un mismo pasado.

* * *

Por dios, creo que es el capitulo mas angustiante que he escrito, verdaderamente creo que me empezare a acostumbrar a escribir asi.

Alfy-Malfoy: es una alegria que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que con este sea lo mismo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por tan larga demora en actualizar, me costó horrores poder escribir este capítulo. Lo tenia en mi cabeza, pero se me hizo dificil escribirlo en palabras (?).

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling

* * *

Desde ese día, Tom dejo de molestar a Harry y este al mismo tiempo estudiaba más seguido, acompañado de Hermione y su compañero de cuarto, Draco Malfoy. La pasaban bien juntos y disfrutaban de sus momentos en la biblioteca. Cada uno aportaba con ideas y eran los tres mejores en sus clases. Hermione les había dicho que un chico llamado Ron Weasley la molestaba a cada rato, diciendo lo metida que era en los asuntos de los demás y bla bla bla.

Ellos le dijeron que no le prestara atención a los insultos y que se concentrara más en los estudios. Así llego el final del año, Draco no le había dicho de sus sentimientos a Harry, Hermione lo consolaba siempre que podía, y Harry creía que sus dos amigos estaban juntos.

Eso si, todos se extrañaron de que el profesor Ryddle dejara de castigar a Harry por cualquier cosa. El moreno estaba más que bien y habían quedado como amigos. Habían cosas que todavía no se aclaraban, pero Tom se había dado cuenta que su supuesto "amor" por Harry no era tal y le pidió perdón por lo que le había hecho. El menor le perdonó y cada vez que Tom lo castigaba, conversaban sobre distintas cosas.

Harry llegó a su hogar sintiéndose vacío, sus hermanos hablaban animadamente con sus padres y estos ni atención le prestaban a el. Subió a su habitación, se ducho y cuando salió del baño, un mareo lo atacó y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente en la cama. Empezó a sudar y veía borroso. Bajo como pudo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Estela. Esta al verlo tan pálido se asustó y rápidamente lo socorrió.

"Mi niño, ¿Qué te pasa?"- le preguntó preocupada. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento entro su padre.

"Estela, llévanos jugo, galletas y torta"- ordenó su padre sin tomarse la molestia de ver por su estado.

"No puedo Señor Potter, Harry esta mal y tengo que llevarlo al médico"- le respondió Estela. "Le diré a Miranda que se lo lleve"- James asintió y dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a su hijo, salió de la cocina y cerro la puerta. "Mi niño, ¿has seguido tomando esas pastillas?, por que si es así, me sentiré demasiado decepcionada"- Harry negó con la cabeza. Había dejado de tomarlas desde que llegó a Hogwarts y no creía necesitarlas de nuevo. "Eso es bueno, ¿puedes caminar?"- le pregunto.

"S-si"- contestó Harry en un gemido. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía acalorado.

Estela lo llevó hacia el auto en donde un chofer les esperaba. Le dijo a Miranda que le llevara al Señor James lo que pidió. "Llévanos al Hospital más cercano"- le dijo al chofer, este la miró por el retrovisor y asintió. Echo a andar el auto y manejo hacia el Hospital.

En cuanto llegaron Estela le pidió ayuda al chofer para bajar a Harry y juntos lo llevaron dentro del Hospital, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la recepcionista y esta cogió el teléfono. Estela se acercó hacia donde se encontraba un desmayado Harry respirando agitadamente. Le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, revolviéndole el cabello más de lo que estaba.

"Estela, el Doctor Anthony viene hacia acá"- le dijo la recepcionista mirando con preocupación a Harry. Conocía al chico por las veces en las que ha pasado en el Hospital.

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando esta tenía cinco años, era un día de tormenta y al igual que esta vez, fue Estela quien había llegado con Harry en brazos, tenia una alta fiebre y no podía respirar bien. La segunda fue cuando Harry tenía ocho años, había llegado con un brazo roto y varios moretones en sus brazos y cuerpo, una hemorragia interna y con semen entre sus piernas. Y la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando Harry tenia diez años, llegó a punto de morir, con tres costillas rotas, una por poco y le perfora el pulmón, brazo dislocado, nuevamente con hemorragia interna, solo que esta vez tenia una cicatriz en su hombro con la forma de una "M". Se había horrorizado al verlo así, no creía como alguien podía ser tan malvado como para hacerle eso a un niño pequeño. Y ahora estaba aquí, aunque se veía mejor que las otras veces. Definitivamente, ese chico era muy desafortunado.

El Doctor Anthony llegó por el pasillo caminando rápidamente, el era otro que se preocupaba por Harry, casi todos los que trabajaban ahí sabían que los padres del pequeño no se preocupaban por el y le prestaban mas atención a sus otros dos hijos. Todos conocían a los Potter y se habían sentido decepcionados al ver como dejaban de lado a su hijo mayor. Era obvio que no se preocupaban por el si Estela, junto con aquel chofer, eran los únicos que se habían visto cada vez que Harry era llevado al Hospital.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"- preguntó preocupado el Doctor. Estela lo miró con ojos acuosos.

"No lo sé, estaba en la cocina cuando el llegó todo pálido, estoy muy preocupada por lo que le pase, encontré en su bolso pastillas para dormir, le dije que dejara de tomarlas, que era muy pequeño para eso"- le dijo Estela llorando.

"Hubiera sido mejor que le hubieras dicho que nunca volviera a hacerlo, no sabes si siguió tomándolas en su escuela, es pequeño si, ¿pero que le dirás cuando empiece a fumar o a beber?, ¿Qué todavía no tiene edad suficiente?, Harry ha sido olvidado por sus padres, y es un milagro que no sea como todos aquellos niños que andan por las calles robando y haciendo lo que quieren, llegara un momento en el cual el se muestre rebelde y no mida las consecuencias de sus actos, tu tienes que estar ahí, apoyándolo y regañarlo cada vez que haga algo mal, y no solo quitarle algo que puede volver a comprar"- Estela se sentía fatal, Anthony tenia razón, pero no hacia falta ser tan directo, le dolía a ella tanto como a cualquier madre, nunca había tenido un hijo. Y cuándo llegó un pequeño Harry de cuatro años a su habitación, con una almohada y los ojos llorosos, había sentido inmediatamente una sensación protectora en si, aquel instinto de madre que la hacia querer calmar al pequeño, y tenia miedo de que un día Harry se enojara con ella por no dejarle hacer algo que el quería.

* * *

Gracias a quienes me han dejado Review.

Dafne10: Gracias por tu apoyo, este capítulo lo escribi gracias a ti, tu comentario me dio animos a escribir un nuevo capítulo para esta historia y por eso te dedico este cap. Y espero que te haya gustado.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Perdon por la tardanza tan larga.

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Estela vio como se llevaban a Harry en una camilla, se sentía triste y preocupada. Harry no siempre fue débil de salud, sabia que fue un error el haberlo enviado a una escuela pública, siempre se había preocupado cuando Harry llegaba a casa completamente cansado y no salía de su habitación en dos días, pero ella nada podía hacer, después de todo, solo era una empleada en la Mansión Potter.

* * *

Harry se despertó al día siguiente en una incómoda cama, la habitación olía a medicamentos, y era de un insufrible color blanco. Tuvo que parpadear cuando una luz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Miro hacia un lado y vio que Estela estaba durmiendo sentada en una silla, y con el cuello inclinado hacia abajo. Por el rabillo del ojo localizó que alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando vio que Anthony se acercaba hacia donde estaba acostado. "Ha sido un tiempo, ¿eh?"- bromeo ligeramente. El mayor sonrió y sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

"Hola a ti también Harry, ¿a que se debe tu visita?"- bromeo Anthony. Harry se rio y se encogió de hombros.

"No se, tu me dirás"- le respondió. "Pero antes de que digas algo, ¿Por qué no despiertas a Estela?, no creo que se sienta muy cómoda en esa posición"- Anthony asintió, se acercó a Estela, y la sacudió ligeramente del hombro

La mujer se despertó y parpadeo tontamente. "Harry esta despierto"- Estela miro al Doctor como si no entendiera, hasta que la realización pareció golpearla y miro hacia donde se encontraba un divertido Harry.

"Oh, Harry querido, no sabias lo preocupada que me tenias, ¿estas bien?"- Harry la calmo diciéndole que estaba bien y que por favor se calmara.

"Bien, viendo que los ánimos están estables, les diré los resultados de las pruebas que tomamos con la sangre de Harry, normalmente se tardarían dos días, pero tenemos un buen equipo y los elementos necesarios"- sacó un papel que tenia guardado en un bolsillo de su bata, y se aclaro la garganta. "Debes saber que siempre los resultados se equivocan y uno no sabe si son correctos, pero si no estas satisfecho con los resultados, siempre podemos tomártelos de nuevo"- Harry asintió y Anthony continuo. "Según lo que indican los resultados, tienes… Leucemia, si quieres podemos hacerte un mielograma para confirmarlo, se podría hacer una biopsia, pero eso es para casos mas seleccionados"- aclaró Anthony.

Harry solo se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo la información que se le acababa de dar, después de unos minutos, miro a Anthony y contestó débilmente. "Quiero que me hagan un mielograma, para estar mas seguros"- Estela le cogió una mano en señal de apoyo.

"Bien, pediré que alisten la sala de rayos X, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y yo mandare a una enfermera a buscarte cuando este todo listo"- Harry asintió débilmente y cuando el Doctor Anthony salió de la habitación, se permitió llorar. Estela lo abrazo, llorando silenciosamente. Rogando a Dios que todo esto solo fuera una mal pesadilla.

* * *

T.T. Pobre Harry, solo espero que los resultados hayan estado equivocados.

Dafne10: No te preocupes por los padres de Harry, al final, se terminaran arrepintiendo por haber ignorado a Harry en toda su vida. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y tranquila, que seguiré escribiendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los presonajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ellos son de J.k Rowling.

Perdón por la demora, es que estoy traduciendo un Manga y es mucho trabajo para mi sola.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

Después de haberse hecho los exámenes necesarios, tuvo que esperar dos dias para que le dieran los resultados. En esos dos dias habia llamado a Tom y le contó lo que ocurria, estuvo internado en el Hospital, pero nunca sus padres fueron a verlo, de todos modos, el estaba bien con Tom y Estela.

"Bien, ya tengo los resultados, no los he abierto aún por que queria hacerlo cuando estuvieran todos"- les comunicó a las tres personas que al verlo llegar, dejaron de hablar.

Anthony abrio el sobre donde estaban los resultados, los leyó y su rostro formo una expresion extrañada. Volvio a leerlos, pero no podia creer lo que decian.

"Esto... es científicamente imposible según mis estudios"- Harry empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Que tengo?"- le pregunto el menor.

"Aqui dices que estas...embarazado"- aquellas palabras fueron un choque para Harry, inmediatamente su vista se poso en su estómago y se dio cuenta de que en este habian unos números, y se sorprendió por la cantidad de estos.

"No puedo creerlo, soy un hombre, ademas ¿como se confunde la leucemia con un embarazo?"- tanto Estela como Tom no salian de su aturdimiento.

"Probablemente en el laboratorio se equivocaron de resultados y le dieron tu muestra a alguien mas, lo mas probable que a una mujer al ser lo más lógico"- el moreno asintió y se quedó callado, pensando en tal noticia.

Tom finalmente salio de su aturdimiento para darse cuenta de algo, ese hijo...¿era de él?. Miró a Harry y luego al estómago de este, no podia siquiera pensar en ser padre, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

"Harry, ese hijo puede ser..."- no tenia el suficiente valor como para terminar la frase.

"No, Tom, este hijo no es tuyo"- Estela miró a Harry, no creyendo lo que oia.

"Pero Harry, tu solo tienes doce años, no puedes andar teniendo sexo a tu edad, todavia no eres lo suficientemente maduro"- ante esto, Harry le sonrio tristemente, quizás era mejor si Estela nunca se enterara que desde los nueve años llevaba una vida sexual activa, no por que el quisiera.

La cara de Tom se torno triste, al saber que el fue quien inicio a Harry al sexo. Anthony habia salido de la habitacion en cuanto Harry y Tom empezaron a hablar.

"Harry, ¿de quien es tu hijo?"- el menor suspiró y se revolvió su pelo en un gesto nervioso.

"De acuerdo a los resultados, tengo cinco semanas de ambarazo, asi que lo mas probable es que mi hijo sea de Robert"- Tom no conocia a ningun Robert.

"¿Quien es Robert?"- Estela preguntó antes que Tom.

"Fue un tipo al que conoci en una tienda, yo estaba comprando algo cuando el se me acercó, aunque fuera mayor que yo el se me insinuó, me dijo si queria ir con el a una habitacion que habia en la tienda, yo acepté y ahi..."- se sonrojo, tanto Estela como Tom entendieron lo que quería decir.

"¿No habra sido un pedófilo?"- Harry negó y frunció su ceño, recordando la cantidad de numeros que tenia Robert, eran prácticamente inexistentes y ya para estas circunstancias deberia estar muerto.

"No, pude percibir su poca experiencia en sus movimientos"- en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepntió inmediatamente.

La mirada que le mandaba Estela le daban ganas de llorar, la mujer prácticamente estaba estática y miraba a Harry no reconociéndolo. El moreno se acercó y la abrazó, las lágrimas fluyendo incontrolablemente sobre sus pómulos.

"No me mires asi Estela, no me mires igual que ellos, por favor no"- le pidio débilmente, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por su llanto.

La mujer lo abrazó protectoramente y lloró al igual que el. "¿Que te pasó Harry? ¿Que ocurrio para que cambiaras tan drásticamente?"- Tom se sentia asqueroso, sabiendo que el era el culpable de todo por lo que paso Harry y aunque este dijera que lo perdono hace tiempo, el mismo no podia hacerlo.

Los dias pasaban lentamente para Harry, no sabia que iba a hacer una vez que James y Lily supieran lo de su embarazo, probablemente lo echarian a la calle diciendole lo anormal que era, aunque podia ir con Tom, no queria ser una molestia para este.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan miserable era su vida, su estómago habia crecido un tanto y vómitaba cada mañana, habia estado escribiendo todos los procesos de su embarazo, quien sabia si en el futuro alguien pasaba por lo mismo, por lo menos habria algo de informacion.

Los demás dias pasaron volando y el dia en que fuera a su segundo año en Hogwarts llegó, aunque ni sabia por que seguia yendo, después de todo, el era un genio y podia entrar a cualquier Universidad, el problema, no sabia que queria estudiar.

* * *

Le dio las gracias a Estela después de que esta subiera su baúl al tren y a un compartimiento vacío, encontraba tan molestoso viajar de aquella forma, si ya estaban en el año 2011 y existian formas de viaje más cómodas. Se despidió de Estela y con un poco de dificultad subio los tres escalones del tren, a pesar de tener tan solo tres meses de embarazo, se sentia como si fuera a reventar, ademas de que su estómago parecia un balón de fútbol, cualquiera diria que habia engordado durante las vacaciones.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su compartimiento, sintiendo el frio aire en su cara, se estaba relajando cuando la puerta se abrio con un fuerte golpe. Miro quien era y no se sorprendio al ver a Draco, este habia hecho lo mismo para las vacaciones.

Se volvio a la ventana y cerró sus ojos, ahora si pudo relajarse. Sintio sueño y se estaba quedando dormido, pero el toque de su amigo rubio lo sorprendió. Miro a Draco y vio claramente que este estaba enojado.

"¿Ni siquiera un "Hola Draco, como estuvieron tus vacaciones"?"- Harry bostezó.

"Hola querido Draco, ¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones?"- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, fruncio al ceño al sentirse especialmente incómodo de estar tanto tiempo en la misma pocisión, se acercó a su amigo y se acosto a un lado de este descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Draco, no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de este, y ni de su hermano Alan quien muy celoso que veía la escena.

* * *

Espero que el cap haya estado lo suficientemente interesante por la muy larga demora.

Una vez mas, gracias a aquellas o aquellos que sigan leyendo, y me disculpo por la demora.

Sayonara.


End file.
